Embers
by flame6696
Summary: 10 years after the War, Katniss and Peeta live a healthy life with their two children in District 12. Until, a mysterious girl with a link to their past shows up on their doorstep. This link forces Katniss to call in some favors, and stop this new threat before it grows to something that can't be controlled.
1. Chapter 1

Embers

Chapter 1:

Katniss walks past the damaged bird statue leading into the victor's village. At a distance, she spots her husband, Peeta Mellark. He is playing in their front yard with their two children, Elsey and Trev. Elsey with the dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. Trev with the dirty blonde hair, and the grey eyes. A smile comes to Katniss's face as her son tries to keep up with his big sister.

Katniss had always told herself that she would never have kids. That didn't change even two years after the war. But, then something changed. The reasons she didn't want kids didn't matter anymore. There were no more Games, no more wars, and no way for her kids to be hurt. Katniss had Elsey when she was 20, and had Trev when she was 25.

Katniss has her game bag thrown over her left shoulder as she walks past each of the houses in the village. Most of them still empty. Only two of the houses are occupied. Katniss and Peeta's, followed by Haymitch's. Katniss reaches her front yard, and sets her game bag down on the green grass. Her 8 year old daughter runs up to her, and wraps her arms around her torso.

"Hey Momma." Elsey says with a large smile on her face.

"Hey sweetheart. You having fun?" Katniss asks.

"A lot." Elsey says as her brother stands next to Peeta. Katniss gives a small wink at her son, before he walks from Peeta over to his mother. He wraps his small arms around her arm.

"Hey Trev." Katniss says running her fingers through his blonde curls. Trev has always been the shy type, so he stays quiet. Peeta walks over to where Katniss stands, and plants a small kiss on her cheek.

"Good hunt?" He asks.

"Yeah, went pretty well." Katniss says.

"That's good. Elsey, Trev. Go inside, and get started on your homework." Peeta says. Elsey nods, and takes Trev's hand as they walk inside the house.

"I feel like they are growing up a lot faster then I'd like." Katniss says picking up her game bag,

"It's because they are." Peeta says as they walk inside the house. Katniss lays her game bag down on the kitchen counter, and leans back against the counter. The floor upstairs squeak from the footsteps of Elsey and Trev.

"I got a couple rabbits, so we could do a rabbit stew for dinner. I know it's something the kids like." Katniss says. Peeta walks over to her and wraps his arms around her slim waist.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll start making it. You go relax." Peeta says.

"It's never changed, has it? You always thinking of my well-being." Katniss says planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Never will Katniss." Peeta says as Katniss walks over to the living room. She plops down on one of the couches.

She grabs the remote off the counter, and turns on their television. Most of the channels are propagandas and things praising President Paylor. Katniss shakes her head, as she flips channels. She finds a Capitol TV interview with Paylor from the other day, and sticks there.

She hears Peeta chopping vegetables in the kitchen, and silence from upstairs. Katniss gets tired of sitting around, and she hops off the couch. She walks back into the kitchen, as Peeta throws chunks of rabbit meat in a pot.

"That smells amazing." Katniss says standing next to Peeta. Peeta looks over at his wife, and flashes a quick smile.

"That it does. You can't stay still for five minutes." Peeta says.

"Yeah, you know me. I always have to be doing something." Katniss says as Peeta seasons the stew. It doesn't take long for the stew to finish, and Peeta grabs four plates from one of the cabinets.

"You want to go get the kids?" Peeta asks as he starts to plate the rabbit stew. Katniss nods and makes her way from the kitchen to the stairs. She walks up the steps, and down the hallway to the kid's rooms which are right across from each other.

"Else, Trev. Dinner's ready, wash up." Katniss says, before hearing a shuffle of feet.

"Okay, be right down." They both say almost at the same time. Katniss makes her way back downstairs, followed by Elsey and Trev. Peeta already has the table set, and each plate has a portion of hot rabbit stew on it.

"Looks amazing." Katniss says sitting down beside Peeta. Elsey sits down across from her father, and Trev sits down across from his mother. Like most nights, no one really says anything at the dinner table. It's mostly sound of food being chewed.

"So, what did you learn today in school?" Katniss asks her daughter.

"Mostly boring stuff." Else says before stuffing another bite of stew into her mouth.

"Oh, come on Else. There has to be something interesting." Peeta says.

"Okay, something called The Dark Days. Some new history thing." Elsey says. Peeta looks over at Katniss, and she gives him an assuring nod.

"History is a very interesting subject." Katniss says as she finishes her dinner.

"I like it. I just don't get why they had to have a war. What's fighting going to solve." Elsey says putting down her spoon.

"I don't either Else. Sadly, people just go a little crazy." Peeta says.

"Okay, we'll clean up. Go upstairs, and finish your homework." Katniss says. Elsey nods, before darting back upstairs soon followed by her brother.

Katniss grabs her bowl along with Peeta's and walks over to the kitchen sink. She begins washing them out, as Peeta joins her seconds later.

"You good?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, I'm just glad she hasn't gotten to us yet. I'm nowhere near ready to have that conversation." Katniss says.

"Yeah, I don't think I am either. But, at least her views on the whole thing are logical." Peeta says placing the bowls in the dish washer. The echo of the doorbell interrupts their thoughts.

"I'll get it." Katniss says washing the soap off her hands. She dries her hands, before making her way over to the front door. She opens it and sees a young woman standing in front of her. The woman has bright green eyes, dirty blonde hair, is wearing a sleeveless blue blouse, cargo navy pants, and her hair is in a ponytail.

"How may I help you?" Katniss asks.

"You're Katniss, right?" The woman asks.

"Yes. Who are you?" Katniss asks.

"Taylor Bernstein. I need to talk to you about President Paylor. She's not as nice as you think she might be." Taylor says.

"And, why should I trust you?" Katniss asks.

"Not saying this is a reason, but you knew my sister." Taylor says. Katniss looks at Taylor eyeing her up and down.

"I don't see any similiarties from anyone in you." Katniss says.

"Well, then let me tell you. I'm Taylor, Glimmer's younger sister." Taylor says softly.

"Wait, you're related to Glimmer?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah, you're the only person I knew would understand. May I come in, so we can talk?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah, sure." Katniss says stepping aside, and letting Taylor in before slamming the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Embers Chapter 2:

Taylor walks past the steps that lead upstairs, and take a seat on one of the reclining chairs. Katniss plops down on the gray colored couch. Katniss observes Taylor's body language, as she watches the young female. Taylor messes with her hands, cracking her knuckles.

"Why did you come here? I let someone I don't know into my home. I better not regret it. Who are you?" Katniss asks.

"I told you why I came here. President Paylor is torturing the upper districts. And, my name is Taylor Bernstein. I'm 21. Glimmer was my sister, and I knew you would understand the problem." Taylor says looking Katniss square in the eyes.

"And, what problem is that?" Katniss replies.

"She's becoming Snow, but worse. She's already implemented peacekeepers in all upper districts. Districts One and Two mostly. Peacekeepers that are worse than before. More volatile and more aggressive.

"Okay, but it's hard to be worse for Snow. He killed 23 innocent children every year. That's hard to beat." Katniss says as Peeta makes his way into the living room.

"Trust me, I know better than a lot of people how bad the games were. I lost one of my sisters, and my parents to them. But, she's already bombed most of District 1. She only left the victor's village in-tact. She's killing innocent people. More than Snow did during the games." Taylor says. Katniss turns her head to the wall, and stares at a picture of Prim. She wipes a tear away, and turns her attention back to Taylor.

"Let me get this straight. Paylor is killing innocent people by taking their homes away. Making them homeless, and forcing them to go without food or water?" Katniss asks.

"That's exactly what's she doing. If you try to steal, she has her new peacekeepers execute you in front of the entire district." Taylor says running her fingers through her hair.

"If she is doing all this, why hasn't it been on the news?" Katniss asks the blonde.

"No idea. My guess is she called for a media blackout. Wants to make the country think she's some great savior." Taylor replies.

"Hold up. If she has such a tight grip on the district, how did you get out?" Katniss asks.

"Wasn't easy. Had some help. But, everyone in District 2 and 1 are in danger. She won't hesitate to kill everyone." Taylor says.

"Okay. What do you suggest we do?" Katniss asks.

"I see only one option. We storm the Capitol, and remove her from power. It's the only way." Taylor says.

"That's easier said than done. If Paylor has become a dictator, than the Capitol has probably reinforced it's protection protocols." Katniss says.

"My parents were well known throughout the country, and they were well respected. I have some old friends in the upper districts. Some in even five and six. Plus, I know one of Paylor's daughters." Taylor says. Katniss shakes her head, and gives Taylor a weird look.

"Wait. She has kids?" Katniss asks flabbergasted.

"Yeah. I only know one of them. I think her name is Jordan." Taylor says.

"Okay, but I need some kind of proof. I have friends in other districts, but just a verbal rant isn't going to work. I need physical evidence." Katniss says looking over at Peeta, who is leaning against the counter.

"Hard to get that with a media blackout. You would need to hack the Capitol servers." Taylor says. A small smile comes to Katniss's face.

"I might be able to get that done." Katniss says standing up. She walks over to the wall, where a phone sits. She spins the dial a couple of times, and puts the phone to her ear. The phone rings for a few seconds, and then a coughing noise comes from the other line.

"Ahem, Beetee Latir. How may I help you?" The middle aged victor from District 3 asks.

"Beetee. It's Katniss." She says.

"Well, hello fire girl. Nice to hear from you." Beetee says.

"I wish it was under better circumstances. I need a favor." Katniss replies.

"Alright. How may I help you?" He asks.

"I have a girl here from District One. Her name's Taylor. She has allegations surrounding President Paylor. Not good one's either. I believe her, but I need physical proof. But, it seems that Payor has a media blackout on the Capitol TV stations. I need you to hack into it. Can you do it?" Katniss asks.

"Certainlly." He replies, before Katniss hears typing coming from his end. Katniss looks back at Taylor, who is messing with her hands.

"Okay. I can do it. If she's watching, she is going to know." Beetee says.

"I need to know. Do it." Katniss says. Beetee presses a couple of buttons, and sighs.

"It's done. Turn on the TV." he says before hanging up abruptly. Katniss hangs up the phone, and turns to Peeta.

"Turn it to the Capitol TV station." Katniss says looking at him. he gives him a nod, and he grabs the remote off the coffee table.

"Katniss, look." Peeta says staring at the TV screen. Katniss snaps her head around, and has to brace herself against the wall. It shows the main square for District 1, and it's in flames. Buildings collapsed, more burned corpses then the eye can see, and fires everywhere.

"Firebombs." Katniss says leaning against the wall.

"Believe me now? And, that's not the only district. She's threatened to do it to Two as well." Taylor says.

"I have no reason to think you're lying. We need to get going. I have a friend that drives trains for a living. he works here in 12 at the train station. I'll get him to drive it." Katniss says.

"I'll get Sae to watch Else and Trev." Peeta says walking up the steps. Before Katniss can walk towards the door, the phone rings loudly. Katniss reaches out, and shoves it to her ear.

"Hello?" Katniss says.

"Mrs. Mellark. You're smarter than I previously thought. My rouse didn't fool you forever." President Paylor says.

"I thought you were different than Snow and Coin. I trusted you!" Katniss spits angrily.

"You've never learned you pitiful girl. After all that you've been through, you would thank you would learn to trust no one." Paylor says.

"Well, obviously that was my mistake. I didn't almost kill myself in a war to have it ruined by another dictator!" Katniss yells.

"Well, sadly you won't be as successful this time. Because, I know your one weakness. People you care about." Paylor says.

"What are you talking about Paylor?" Katniss snaps.

"I wonder what you're personal mindset would be if you lost Gale, Effie,your mother, and Haymitch. Gale and your mother are you're only links to your pre-Games life. And, Haymitch and Effie are like you're extended family."

"You're starting something you can't win Paylor. If you knew me so well, then you would know I'm not the person to back into a corner. I will end you!" Katniss says slamming the phone against the receiver on the wall. Katniss looks back at Taylor, and gives her an assuring nod. Peeta comes back down the steps with a box in hand.

"I told them to keep their door locked, until Sae got here. We'll let her know on the way to the station. Plus, I think you might need this." Peeta says handing her a large box. Inside, is her mockingjay battle suit, her bow, her quiver, and her color coded arrows.

"Thanks, now let's go take down another dictator." Katniss says before walking out of the house. She's soon followed by Peeta and Taylor.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Taylor says looking off into the distance, as they make their way from the victor's village to the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

At the District 12 train station, Katniss stands in front of a train. Peeta and Taylor stand on opposite sides of her. Katniss and Peeta know about train travel more than a lot of people. Since the end of the war, the two have been back to the Capitol on two occasions. Once to attend Paylor's coronation, and second to have a small interview with Caesar.

"So, who is this guy you know?" Taylor asks.

"Edan Jones. He's a close family friend. He worked with my father down in the mines. After my father died, he started working as a train engineer." Katniss says. Katniss has a small memory of her father, before a voice grabs her attention.

"Katniss!" Edan calls out walking towards the group. Katniss lets out a small smile, before walking over to him. Edan wraps his arms around Katniss, giving her a tight hug.

"Good to see you again Ed." Katniss says.

"You as well. What are you doing down here?" He asks.

"Long story, but I need your help." Katniss says.

"You got it. What do you need?" He asks.

"Long story short, I need you to engineer this train. President Paylor isn't as good as we all thought. Need to make stops in each district, starting with 11." Katniss says.

"Alright, anything for you." Edan says.

"Let's move it then." Katniss says as the train's doors slide open. Taylor walks inside, followed by Peeta and Katniss. Edan makes his way to the front of the train. Taylor plops down on one of the chairs. A small sofa sits in the corner, and that's where Katniss sits alongside Peeta.

"So, who's your person in 11?" Taylor asks.

"Not my person. But, a friend. Grayson Ryback. We don't talk much, but he's old friends with Rue's family. So, I consider him a friend." Katniss says as the train jolts forward, almost knocking Taylor out of the chair.

"He won't be a problem in convincing, Will he?" Taylor asks.

"Once he knows what's going on, he will be on board. I guarantee that." Katniss says. Taylor gives Katniss a small wink. The train that they are riding in, is one Paylor provided District 12 after the war. A standard Capitol train. It's relativity fast, and can get anywhere in no-time.

"Katniss. Can we talk in private for a moment." Peeta whispers in her ear. Katniss gives him a nod, and she stands up.

"We'll be back." Katniss says to Taylor. Peeta takes her hand, and walks into one of the many dining rooms the train houses.

"What's up?" Katniss asks leaning against one of the white painted walls.

"Look, I'm all for taking Paylor down. We didn't risk our lives for this to happen again. But, can we trust everyone? That seems to be the problem in the first place." Peeta says.

"We just have to believe in who we are. If we trust them and they turn on us, then we can only blame ourselves." Katniss says.

"I just want to keep you safe. That's what I've been doing since the beginning, right?" Peeta asks with a small smile.

"Seems that way Peeta. But, you don't need to protect me just like I don't need to protect you." Katniss says. Peeta smiles and places a small kiss on her cheek.

"Guys, we're here in 11." Taylor calls out from the living quarters.

"Alright, we're coming." Katniss calls back walking out from the dining room, soon followed by Peeta.

"Seems 11 hasn't changed a bit.." Peeta says looking out one of the windows.

"Now that Paylor knows we're onto her, she might start inflicting pain on the lower districts." Taylor says. The train comes to a stop, and the doors slide open. Taylor walks out first, her black boots hitting the hard dirt. Katniss follows her out, and Peeta is the last out of the train.

The District 11 train station is located in the middle of the district. The farms make up most of the district's population. Since the war, there isn't as many poor families, but there are some. The Victor's Village, the Justice Building, and the really nice houses are in the northern section of the district.

"So, where does your friend live?" Taylor asks as they walk away from the train station.

"His family was wealthy, before the peacekeepers killed them for siding with us during the war. He lives a couple houses down from the justice building." Katniss says as the group walks past the multitude of farms. It's around sunrise, and everyone has gone in for the night.

The group walks by the array of houses that the middle-waged families love in which are located right alongside the farms. Walking through 11 takes Katniss back to Rue. The young girl she was allied with during her first Games. A girl that died too young, just like her sister.

Soon, the Justice building comes into view, along with 11's Victor's Village. It's almost an identical match to her home district's. A dozen houses alongside a pathway, six on each side. All of them empty. Katniss remembers the two victor's from this district, Chaff and Seeder.

The three walk by the village, and walk by the Justice Building. Katniss and Peeta both having advid memories here. Katniss saying a heartfelt eulogy to Rue and her family, along with the old man being killed by the peacekeepers. Peeta promising a month of their winnings to Rue and Thresh's families. A day they both remember well.

The rest of the houses are lined up across from each other, just past the Justice Building. Not just normal houses either. Not as nice as the houses located in the Victor's Village, but nice. Multiple floors, marble stoned steps, wooden doors, etc.

"So, which one's his?" Taylor asks looking at the rows of houses lining the street.

"That one." Katniss points to the fourth house down on the left. A really fancy looking house. Marble steps, a black bench in the front yard, and marble columns surrounding the house. A house that looks like it belongs in District 2, not District 11.

"Well, shit." Taylor blurts out. Peeta slightly chuckles, as they approach the house. Katniss breathes in slightly before walking up the marble steps. Peeta and Taylor follow close behind her. Katniss brings her hand up to the wooden door, and knocks three times.

The wind howls in the background, as Katniss hears footsteps inside the house. The door slightly opens and Grayson stands in the doorway.

"Katniss? What are you doing here?" He asks opening the door all the way.

"Long story. But, we need to talk to you about something." Katniss says.

"We?" Grayson asks.

"Yeah, I'm not alone." Katniss says motioning to Peeta and Taylor. Grayson gives a nod to the two.

"Ah, I'm not doing anything, so come on in." Grayson says. Katniss, Peeta, and Taylor walk inside the house, before Grayson closes it behind them. He leads them into the living room, and he sits on the leather couch in the middle of his living room. Taylor sits beside him, as Katniss and Peeta sit on separate reclining chairs.

"So, before we start, this is Taylor Bernstein. She's from District 1." Katniss says.

"Nice to meet you Taylor." He says.

"You as well." Taylor replies.

"So, you know President Paylor?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah, she seemed shady to me. What about her?" Grayson asks.

"Well, you were right to think that. She's been bombing the upper districts, and it probably won't be long until she starts terrorizing the lower districts. She's reinstated peacekeepers in District 1, and probably in Two as well." Taylor says.

"So, she's basically Snow without the Games?" Grayson asks.

"Worse.." Taylor says.

"Okay. So, why does that involve us?" Grayson asks.

"I didn't almost get myself killed in a war, to have some woman ruin it. I'm putting together a team with the help of Taylor. A team that will end in District 1, and we're going to end Paylor's reign of terror. I only have one question." Katniss says looking Grayson right in the eyes.

"And, that question is?" Grayson asks.

"Are you in?" Katniss asks.

"Simple. I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss sits on one of the leather chairs in the living quarters of the Capitol train. Grayson sits across from her, and is sitting beside Taylor. Peeta is sitting next to Katniss. Katniss is running her fingers over the palm of Peeta's hand, as he holds hers.

"After the war, Paylor came to 11. She was so much better than Snow. I just don't see how she could turn into what you say she is." Grayson says.

"That was all a facade. She wanted to make sure the lower districts saw her as that. Meanwhile, she suffocated the upper districts." Taylor adds.

"How do you know all this?" Grayson asks.

"I've been aware of this for years. I have a girl on the inside of her regime." Taylor says.

"So, like undercover?" Katniss asks.

"Yes. Caroline Stewart. She's also from District 1. Probably the second best archer I've seen." Taylor says giving a wink to Katniss.

"How deep is she in?" Peeta asks putting his arm around Katniss.

"Couple months. But, from what I've been told, she's in pretty deep." Taylor says as the train comes to a sudden stop.

"So, this is your friend Grayson?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah. Name's Bobby Stillwater. Probably the hardest working man I know." Grayson says as the train's doors slide open. The group stands up, and makes it's way out of the train. District 10 is made up of mostly farms. Multiple species of livestock. The train station is surrounded by butcher shops.

"He lives on the poor side of town." Grayson says leading the way. They walk through multiple farms, before reaching the first section of houses. The houses aren't bigger than the house Katniss lived in before the 74th Hunger Games.

"I've always heard that 10 was as poor as 12, but I didn't know the truth behind it." Katniss says rubbing her hands together. Katniss spots a man pulling weeds out of the ground in front of one of the houses.

The man faces the group, and he's very tall and built. Has short brown hair, that combs over his forehead. He's wearing faded blue jeans, black work boots, and a white tanktop.

"Bobby." Grayson calls out.

"Gray, what are you doing here in 10?" he asks as the two exchange a handshake.

"We have a proposition for you. You know how good things have been in the lower districts since Paylor took office?" Grayson asks.

"Couldn't be better." he replies

"Well, there's a reason for that." Taylor butts in. Bobby gives her a questioned look.

"And, who might you be?" He asks.

"Taylor. And, it's been so nice in the lower districts, because Paylor has inflicted all her pain and suffering on the higher districts." She says.

"How so?" Bobby asks.

"Bombings, executions, floggings, etc. The same stuff Snow did to the lower districts. Paylor blames the upper districts for most of the stuff that happened when Snow was in power. She's halfway right, but that doesn't mean you kill innocent people for it." Taylor says.

"I 100 percent agree with you. Where do I sign up?" He says. Katniss smiles and shakes his hand.

"Well, we got to go. Other stops to make." Katniss says. Bobby nods his head and follows the rest of the group. They reach the train station in minutes, and they all climb aboard. The train starts to make it's way to District 9.

"Katniss! Turn on Capital TV." Bobby calls over the radio intercom moments later. Katniss stands from the chair, and walks over to one of the TV's in the living quarters of the train. She flips it on and backs up at the scene. Everyone on the train stand up, and slowly walk towards where Katniss stands.

The image on the TV rattles all of them. It's District 2. Katniss knows it because of the mountains. Fires, and black smoke everywhere. A Capitol news reporter on the side of the screen, as he is reporting from the safety in the Capital.

_What you're seeing here is the merchant section of District 2. Which has been attacked by an unknown source. It seems like the War that Katniss Mellark ended 10 years ago has just began…" _The reporter says before the screen cuts to static with a message. A message in bold red that reads...

"_**Mellark, This isn't over." **_


	5. Chapter 5

"That's got to be from Paylor..." Bobby blurts out. Katniss shuts off the TV, and looks at the newest member to board the train.

"I don't see why she would blatantly call you out. It's not her tactic. She likes to keep this hidden." Taylor says. Katniss looks at the group, and shakes her head.

"It's her. I'm sure of it. She's growing bolder with her moves. She wants everyone to know she's in control..." Katniss says as she sits down in one of the high fabric chairs.

"Which she is in her mind. But, ever since Carolina has been inside her regime, she's been under my control. Now with some help, she can finally realize who is really in control here. Us..." Taylor says.

"I hate to break the subject, but who's next on the list?" Grayson blurts out.

"Probably one of the wildest people I've known in my life. Well, besides Johanna." Katniss says. Peeta laughs slightly, before looking at his wife.

"Starksy..." He says.

"Damn straight." Katniss says. Kelly Starksy, the daughter of the District 9 Mayor. Her personality like Johanna's, but a little more calmed. The train comes to a sudden stop. They must be in the District 9 train station.

"Katniss." A voice says. She turns her head, and the engineer is standing in the doorway of the living quarters.

"Hey Bo. What's up?" Katniss asks.

"We're in District 9. But, we need to move. I just got a tip from an engineer friend of mine in 8. Paylor and her family are there. She arrived there a couple hours ago." He says.

"Alright, let's move. Everyone stay here. Peeta and I will go fetch Kelly. Bo, have the train ready to go when we get back." Katniss orders. Bobby nods, and goes back to the front of the train. Katniss and Peeta quickly approach the train's doors. They slide open, and they step down on the cold, hard ground.

"I wonder if Paylor was always like that..." Peeta says as they walk through the district. Multiple factories stand tall in the background. Factories that are used to breakdown grain, and make bread.

"Always a killing psychopath?" Katniss asks as their boots crunch against leaves that have fallen from the trees.

"Yeah. Was she always like that, and putting on a show for the rebellion? Or, did she become that way after the war..." Peeta says as they approach a row of houses. Houses that would belong in the merchant section of twelve.

"Someone doesn't just grow into that. Snow was always a physco. I assume Paylor was as well. She just played nice in front of everyone, to get elected." Katniss says as a heated argument grabs their attention.

"Why are you going anywhere? Paylor is what's right..." A woman says. The woman across from her crosses her arms, and Katniss recognizes her as Kelly Starksy.

"Because, I don't want this again. And, have you seen that footage Arnia? She's destroying Panem. It's only a matter of time..." Kelly trails off before the girl known as Arnia punches her square in the jaw.

"You're dead to me Kelly! You promised we'd always be together. You will pay for this!" Arnia snaps, before walking off. Kelly rubs her jawline, as Katniss and Peeta walk up to her.

"Kelly. You alright?" Katniss asks. Kelly turns around, and a slight smile comes to her face.

"Hey. And, yeah. Arnia is just in denial." Kelly says.

"We can talk while we walk. We have to get a move on." Katniss says. Kelly nods, as the three make the walk back to the District 9 train station.

"So, who was that?" Peeta blurts out.

"Arnia Kutchev. An ex girlfriend. Snow did a huge number on her and her sister, Caley. Killed every family member they had, when she publically announced she was in support of you and the rebels. She never has recovered. She doesn't want to believe there could be another president like Snow…" Kelly says as they reach the train station.

The train that they are using, is already ready to go. The doors are open as Taylor, Grayson, and Bobby stand in the doorway.

They walk up to the doors, and that's when she sees it. A word spray painted on the side of the train in dark blue.

"Void."

"What in the hell is that?" Katniss asks the three standing in the doorway, as they enter the train.

"No idea. Didn't even know it was there, until we came out here…" Taylor says. The train doors shut, and Katniss runs her hands through her hair.

"Gray. Go sit up front with Bo. I want to know when we get to 8." Katniss says. Grayson nods, and heads to the front of the train.

"Taylor, Bobby. This is Kelly. Kelly, Taylor and Bobby." Katniss says before sitting down on the couch. An exchange is made before everyone sits down. Not a minute later, the phone that is installed on the train rings. Katniss hops up, and answers it.

"Hello?" Katniss says.

"My precious little warrior. I guess you got word I'm in eight..." Paylor says. Her voice making Katniss's head hurt.

"And, you called me to what? Mock me?" Katniss asks.

"No. I'll be long gone when you get here. I called you to let you know that your friend is in dire shape back in the Capitol. He won't be alive the next time you see him. How should I present him to you?" Paylor asks. Her tone snarky and evil.

"You know what Paylor? Fuck you!" Katniss says throwing the phone against the wall. She leans against the wall angry as ever.

"Katniss…" Peeta says walking over to her being cautious.

"I don't want to talk. I just want to kill that physco…" Katniss says as her mind wanders off to other places.


	6. Chapter 6

The train comes to halt inside the District 8 train station. Katniss stands from where she's seated, and throws her quiver over her shoulder. She grabs her recurve bow, and the train's doors open.

"Katniss. You can't go alone. That's basically suicide." Peeta points out. Katniss hangs her head and thinks to herself for a few seconds.

"Kelly, Peeta. Let's go." Katniss says. They nod, and Peeta grabs a pistol and a holster. He attaches the holster to his hip, and puts the firearm inside of it. Kelly grabs her weapon of choice, silver metallic batons.

The three walk off of the train and into the blinding sunlight of District 8. District 8 was one of the first districts to rebel against Snow after the 74th Hunger Games. It was also the district Katniss visited to deliver one of her first propos.

A day she will never forget. It was the day she truly become what Coin wanted, and saw the Capitol murder thousands of innocent civilians. Bonnie and Twill were also from District 8. The two runaways Katniss met in the woods before the Quell who were trying to make it to 13.

Most of the district's skyline is dominated by the factories that produce the country's textiles. Most of the clothes are made by the factory workers that live here. The working conditions have increased since the end of the war.

A lot more jobs have opened up, and he District is one of Panem's most successful districts now. That is a direct influence on Paylor being president. She's from here, and wants to see it thrive. There's nothing wrong with her plans on making the lower districts thrive, but her outlook on the higher districts is what sets Katniss off.

The three walk through the _downtown_ of the district. This is where the mayor, the peacekeepers, and the managers of the factories live. It's the rich part of the district. It's also where Paylor's house is located. It's the biggest of all of the houses in this section. It's like a presidential mansion, just in the formation of a high end house.

Kelly walks in the middle of Peeta and Katniss as she twirls her batons in her hands. She looks over at Katniss for a few seconds.

"Something you need to say Kelly?" Katniss asks.

"Just curious. Of all the people in Nine, you choose me. I'm not the most stable person, and my family history is as fucked up as they get." Kelly says.

"Family history means nothing. You can't help that. I chose members for this team simply on my personal opinion. Not because you're related to a victor Kelly." Katniss says. Katniss speaks of Kelly's younger sister, Eliza Starksy. She was 15 when she won her games, the 72nd Annual. Two years before Katniss and Peeta were crowned as Victors. The arena was a replica of a high peak mountain range. Extremely cold temperatures, and almost impossible survival odds.

Eliza barely survived the games herself, and has not been seen anywhere near the Capitol since she was crowned victor. But, she did develop a weird friendship with another victor. The youngest Victor in the history of the Games, District 7's Janey Raymond. Janey won the 71st Hunger Games when she was just 12 years old.

"Glad to see that. Eliza is definitely her own character to say the least. But, she's been through alot." Kelly says as she spots a line of peacekeepers in front of Paylor's house. Katniss and Peeta spot them as well and duck behind a wall in an abandoned alley.

"I got this." Kelly says walking down the alley, and taking a back road to Paylor's house. Katniss watches the peacekeepers who stand in front of the house intently. Kelly reaches the back of the house, and walks alongside the side of the large house.

She walks behind a peacekeepers, and taps on his shoulder. The peacekeeper turns around and before he can draw his weapon, Kelly drives one of her batons through the glass that covers his face on the helmet.

The glass shatters everywhere, and Kelly dispatches him by driving one of the patons through his eye. The peacekeeper screams in agony as he falls the ground. The other four peacekeepers turn around to face Kelly, and an arrow flies through the air and nails a peacekeeper through the eye breaking the glass of his helmet.

Katniss fires a few more arrows, and all of the peacekeepers are dead. Katniss and Peeta walk down the street, and join Kelly by the porch of the house.

"That was certainly impressive." Katniss says as they walk up the porch. Kelly peaks inside the house through one of the windows. The light to the living room is on, and someone is seated on a couch in the far corner of the room.

"Someone's inside. Not Paylor. Looks like a young adult woman." Kelly says.

"Let's find out." Katniss says grabbing an explosive arrow, and firing it at the door. It beeps for a few seconds, before the explosion blows the door off it's hinges. Katniss notches another arrow as they walk inside the house.

"I'm alone. My mother is not here." A voice says from the living room right beside them. They carefully walk in the living room to see a young woman standing in front of the couch. Dark brown hair falls over her shoulders in waves. She's dressed in dark blue jeans, a dark grey blouse with a simple tan jacket over top of it. A pair of black combat boots rest on her feet.

"Wait, mother?" Katniss asks confused letting her bow down.

"Yes. My father and my sister too. My name's Jordan. Jordan Paylor." She says.

"Never knew Paylor even had a family.." Kelly comments.

"Another one of her secrets. My father, Abe, and my younger sister, Cassia fled with her to the Capitol I presume. She was here just meeting with the peacekeepers that were in front of the house." Jordan says slowly pacing back and forth.

"They didn't stand a chance. I'm Kelly. Kelly Starksy." Kelly says extending her hand. The two shake hands.

"Well, you don't even have to ask. I know what you're planning on doing. My mother wouldn't shut the hell up about it. I'm in." Jordan says.

"Good to hear. We have to get moving. Staying ahead of your mother is key." Katniss says as the four exit the house. They walk up the street, and down another street before reaching the train station.

The trains doors open, and the four walk inside the train. The doors shut, and the rest of the team sits in the living quarters of the train.

"New member?" Grayson asks standing.

"Yes. This is Jordan." Katniss says as Jordan shakes hands with Grayson and Bobby.

"Jordan Paylor. Nice to meet you." She says as Grayson raises an eyebrow at her.

"Wait, did you say your last name was Paylor?" He asks.

"Sadly, yes. She's my mother." Jordan says.

"Glad to see you're on our side and not hers." Grayson says as Katniss walks to the front of the train. The others sit down on the couches and chairs.

"She couldn't torture me to be on her side. Even though she's done it before.." Jordan says.

"Tortured you?" Grayson asks.

"Long story. Another story for another time." Jordan says as the train pulls out of the station, and speeds off towards the next District. Katniss walks back in the room, and looks at Kelly.

"How well do you and Janey know each other?" Katniss asks.

"A little. We've talked on a couple occasions." Kelly says.

"Good enough. We're on our way to 7, and I hope she's willing to come with us along with Jo." Katniss says.

"Mason and Raymond? That's a powder keg.." Kelly says.

"That's the point. Paylor isn't going to know what hits her when we invade the Capitol." Katniss says sitting down next to Peeta as they travel to District 7.


	7. Chapter 7

In the middle of the woods of District 7 stands 27 year old Janey Raymond. One of the two victors that come from this District. Janey is one of the most infamous victors in the history of the games. She was responsible for six deaths, and she was only 12 years old.

She has spent the past 12 years in complete agony. The memories of the games haunt her every day. Her one and only friend in the arena was a Career from Two, Clary Jackson. A career that risked her life with her fellow careers to protect her.

Clary and Janey were two of the final three tributes that remained in the 71st Hunger Games along with Clary's district partner, Colt. The two were battling on top of the cornucopia which was in the middle of a gigantic lake. The gamemakers had lured them up there, and trapped them by having piranha mutts in the water below.

Janey charged at Colt, when he side stepped her and she ran into Clary. The impact knocked Clary off the cornucopia and into the waters below. Her body was ripped from limb to limb. Her death sent Janey into a complete rage where she went overboard in killing Colt. A complete overkill. To this day, she blames herself for Clary's death.

Janey leans against the tree in the middle of the woods alone. She's dressed in a simple white tank top with a black leather jacket over top of it. She wears dark blue jeans, and dark brown combat boots sit on her feet. Her hair is in a simple ponytail. She keeps to herself mostly except for a few friendly interactions with fellow District 7 Victor, Johanna Mason.

Like most victors, her family history is tragic. Her parents were killed by Snow when she refused to sell her body to the Capitol. Her only family member left is her 21 year old sister, Kendall, who despises her. Kendall lives in District 2, and has ever since she turned 18. Kendall blames Janey for their parent's deaths, and has sworn to have her revenge.

Janey hears a crunch of leaves and branches nearby, and reaches into her pocket where she keeps her knife for her own self-protection. She scans her surroundings, and sees dark brown hair flowing in the distance.

"Identify yourself!" Janey shouts.

"Johanna told me I'd find you out here." A familiar voice to Janey says. She knows the voice as Kelly Starksy. She knows Kelly through her sister, Eliza. Janey and Eliza grew close after Eliza won her games a couple years after Janey.

"Kelly, you trying to get yourself killed?" Janey asks as Kelly approaches her.

"Wouldn't be the first time it happened." Kelly says.

"I suppose you're here about Paylor. She's kind of outed the entire country against Katniss." Janey says.

"Yeah, Katniss has put this team together to stop her. I don't know what her plan is with this, but she's determined." Kelly says.

"Well, I've always wanted to do something that takes people's minds off my past. I'm in." Janey says.

"Come on." Kelly says as the two walk together. The woods in 7 lead out behind the Victor's Village where Janey and Johanna live. Janey spots Johanna sitting on the steps that lead up to her house. Katniss leans against the railing as the two exchange words.

"So, you're putting a team together?" Johanna asks.

"Yes, for the third time." Katniss says.

"Geez. Don't need to get your panties all bundled up Mellark. I'm just messing with you." Johanna says as Janey and Kelly walk out from behind the house.

"I wasn't. I just don't have the time or patience to be in a joking mood." Katniss says.

"Well, it's how I stay sane. So, who we got on this little adventure?" Jo asks.

"A multitude of people. People that fit our needs to take down the government once again." Katniss says.

"So how do Janey and I fit in here?" She asks.

"You're both unpredictable which gives us more of an advantage over Paylor then we already have. Janey doesn't show remorse which helps if we get into a kill or be killed situation. You're the same way." Katniss says.

"We're both in." Janey says from behind them. Johanna gives her a nod, and Janey exchanges a quick handshake with Katniss. The four of them make their way back to the train station. They get onto the train, and the doors close behind them.

"Didn't tell me you recruited one of Paylor's daughters brainless." Johanna says to Katniss as she looks at Jordan.

"She volunteered. Another one of the advantages I told you about." Katniss says.

"I'm liking this new you brainless." Johanna says.

"New me? What exactly do you mean by that Jo?" She asks.

"I mean, you are actually getting help. You used to be just on your own self mission. You wouldn't let anyone help you. It's good you see that help isn't a bad thing." Johanna says.

"It's what happens when you attempt to settle down and have kids." Katniss says before Edan walks into the room with a worried expression on his face.

"You need to turn on the TV. The Capitol news station." Edan says standing in the entrance of the living quarters.

Katniss grabs the small remote that controls the projection television in the center of the room. She flips it on, and sees a Capitol news reporter who is in District 1.

"_Hello to all of Panem. We are here live in District 1 where an unknown source has once again targeted District 1. Over an hour ago, multiple drone strikes were launched on the Victor's Village and the makeshift hospital that stood after the last attack here a few weeks ago. President Paylor has released a statement saying that she will look into the attacks and bring the guilty to justice. Stay tuned for more." _

Behind him is the Victor's Village which is in flames. Katniss turns her head to see Taylor leaning against the wall with her hands clenched into fists.

"Taylor, we're going to get her. I promise you." Katniss says.

"We better. All I know is that she's going to rue the day she came after my district." Taylor says.

"Edan, let's head to Six. And hurry it up." Katniss says. Edan nods his head, and leaves the living quarters. Moments later, the train begins to pull out of the District 7 train station and heads toward District 6.


	8. Chapter 8

The train starts coming to a stop as it approaches the District 6 train station. District 6 is known for transportation. It supplies the Capitol with trains, hovercrafts, and their rovers. Most of the people that live here have very little desire to travel themselves. The district is made up of more than enough factories to supply the parts needed to build the transportation vehicles. From what Katniss knows, the district is and has always been heavily involved with rebel forces.

The district seems quiet as the train comes to a stop inside the train station. Katniss looks out the window of the train, and sees no one working. It's the middle of the day, and it seems odd that no one is working at the train station. She turns and throws her quiver over her shoulder, before grabbing her bow.

"Who's today's target?" Johanna asks with her arms crossed over her chest.

"They aren't targets Jo." Katniss says tying her boots.

"Everyone here is a target brainless. Paylor is painting anyone that joins us with big red bullseyes." Johanna says raising her eyebrows.

"I see your point Jo. But, we've had targets on our back for years now. These people aren't. This isn't some I'll hold your hand mission. This is dangerous." Katniss says.

"Who's going with?" Janey asks walking into the dining room of the train wearing navy blue sweatpants, and a black tank-top.

"Jo and Jordan. Just keep your eyes open. Something is odd." Katniss says as Jo grabs her Axe and swings it around. Jordan stands in the corner of the room with her arms crossed. Katniss is about to unholster a sidearm, before Grayson walks over to where Jordan stands.

"Here." He says holding out a pistol to Jordan. She nods, and takes it from him and holsters it to her hip.

"Thank you." Jordan says as the doors to the train slide open. Katniss, Johanna, Jordan walk off the train and look around the train station.

"Who are we here for?" Jordan asks as the three walk out into the District's merchant section filled with markets, and medium sized houses.

"A makeshift doctor that works in the makeshift hospital here in Six. She's a survivor according to what I've gathered on here. Was here when the bombs were dropped on Six by Snow. Rae Aredezonne. She's in her late 30's." Katniss says as they cautiously make their way to an abandoned building near the Victor's Village.

"Seems like every district has makeshift hospitals now." Jordan says looking around her.

"In this world, you have to be prepared. Never know when you're gonna get bombed.." Johanna says.

"As sad as that is, it's true." Katniss says as they approach the abandoned warehouse just outside the Victor's Village. A woman with dark hair is treating a young woman just outside the front door of the building. She's wearing black combat pants, an ice white tank top, brown boots, and her hair is in a braid down her back.

The woman she's treating doesn't look older than 13. Katniss approaches the two with Jordan and Janey staying behind her.

"Rae Ardezonne?" Katniss asks leaning down on the back of her feet. The older woman looks over at Katniss, and they lock eyes. For a brief second the woman smiles, before going back to treating the minor burn wound on the young teenage girl.

"Katniss Mellark. Nice to actually have a face to face meeting with you." Rae says as she takes out a roll of bandage from her bag that sits next to her.

"I wish our first meeting was under better circumstances. Do you know why I'm here?" She asks.

"I've heard rumblings that Paylor isn't as great as everyone thinks. Would also explain the increased number of peacekeepers in the district." rae says as she wraps the bandage around the young girl's arm.

"Is that why no one is at the train station?" Jordan asks from behind Katniss.

"Yeah, that's the sole reason. The peacekeepers are under orders from someone to keep everyone in their homes. I assume Paylor's orders. I'm only out here, so you could see me." Rae says finishing up bandaging the young girl. She taps the young girl on the shoulder, and she walks inside the building without saying a word.

Katniss looks around and sees a line of about 4 peacekeepers marching towards them. She grabs an arrow and knocks it on her bow. She aims it at the line of peacekeepers. They stop, and one takes off it's helmet.

"Mellark, Ardezonne, and Mason. Stand down. We're not here for you. We're here for Paylor's daughter." The man says looking at Jordan.

"You're not touching her." Katniss says stepping forward.

"We're not? Watch us." The man says before a gunshot rings out. The man falls to the hard ground. A lone shot to the head. Katniss looks over at Jordan who holds her gun out.

"No, you're not." Jordan says. The rest of the peacekeepers go to pull out their guns, but Katniss fires the arrow at one of them. The arrow pierces the glass of the helmet, and hits the peacekeeper in the eye killing him. Jordan quickly dispatches the other two with precision like shots.

"Didn't know you were that accurate with a weapon." Johanna says.

"Learned quickly." Jordan says as Katniss helps Rae to her feet.

"Safe to say, I'm in." Rae says as she exchanges a handshake with Katniss.

"Good to hear. I think it's time we get out of here." Katniss says as the four women make their way back to the train station. Katniss nocks another arrow as she leads the way back to the train. They don't meet any more resistance as they reach the train station. Katniss returns the arrow to her quiver, before they board the train.

"We heard gunshots. Everything alright?" Kelly asks as she sits next to Janey.

"Yeah. Just peacekeepers." Jordan says before taking the gun out of it's holster and setting it down on the table in front of Grayson.

"Nothing to be concerned about. This is Rae." Katniss says as Rae quietly shakes hands with the rest of the team. Edan walks through the doors, and exchanges a look with Katniss.

"You need to turn on the news. District 5 next?" Edan asks.

"Yes. And, will do. Thank you." Katniss says as Edan heads back to the front of the train. Katniss grabs the remote off the table, and flips on Capitol TV. There's a dark screen, and what looks like a figure blacked out.

"This is the Void. I have a direct message for Kelly Starksy. You think aligning yourself with Katniss will save this country? It's sad you won't live to see what I do to it. I will have my justice Starksy. See ya soon.." A voice says that has been disguised to protect the identity of the individual. The feed cuts back to the Capitol TV logo.

"Someone with personal history?" Janey asks.

"Could be anyone from home. My family isn't well liked, but it's probably idle threats. One of Paylor's cronies more than likely. Just trying to throw us off her trail." Kelly says cracking her knuckles. Janey rests her hand on Kelly's shoulder, and Kelly smiles slightly.

"We're a strong unit, and we're only going to get stronger. She won't know what hit her when we take her down." Janey says looking at Katniss.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. " Katniss says as the train jolts forward as it leaves District 6, and heads for District 5.


	9. Chapter 9

The train starts to stop as it nears the District 5 train station. District 5 is what supplies the Capitol with its power. The hydro-electric dam that the rebels took out during the war is located just outside the district. The humongous solar power plant overlooks the entire district. It's what gives the district it's power, and most of the Capitol. A change that was made by Paylor after Snow was defeated.

"I might have a crazy idea." Jordan says as the entire team sits in the main car of the train.

"How crazy?" Katniss asks as she sits on one of the couches with her legs crossed.

"District 5 is known for powering the Capitol, right?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah, we took it out during the revolution." Katniss says.

"Why not do it again? It throws my mother off, and gives us more time. No power equals no bombing runs. No power equals nothing for her. She's at our mercy for once." Jordan says.

"It's not that crazy. It just has one small flaw." Janey says sitting in a reclining chair.

"None of us are that smart and tech savvy." Kelly says answering Janey's question before Jordan can think of what to say.

"Exactly." Janey says as the train comes to a complete stop inside the train station.

"There's someone here who is. He can help." Rae says standing in one of the doorways.

"Who is he?" Katniss asks.

"Austin Underwood. Saying he's smart would be an extreme understatement. He designed the protocols for the power for this district. Find him, and you'll have a chance to accomplish what you want." Rae says as the train doors slide open.

"Any idea on where we could find him?" Katniss asks throwing her quiver over her shoulder.

"Spends a lot of time inside the power plant." Rae says

"Alright, we'll take 5 including myself. Kelly, Janey, Jordan, and Johanna. Bobby, Peeta, and you will stay behind." Katniss says grabbing her bow. Jordan holsters her pistol as does Janey. Kelly grabs her battle staves and twirls them in her hands. Johana picks up her Ax in a bin full of their weapons.

Peeta nods, as the five women hop off the train, and out on the ground. The train's doors slide closed behind them. Katniss looks up, and spots the power plant off in the distance.

"Let's go. Not sure how long we have until we cut off the Capitol's power supply." Katniss says. The five make their way out of the train station, and past several rows of houses. District 5 is a relatively wealthy district. Most of the regular houses are the size of the Victor's Village houses back in 12.

Katniss looks around as they cut across near the Victor's Village towards the Power Plant. As they cross a large field of grass, Johanna spots the entrance to the power plant. It's heavily guarded. Two snipers on the roof, and four peacekeepers guarding the entrance.

"We've got company. Heads down." Johanna says. Katniss looks up and spots the snipers on the roof of the power plant. They lean down in the grass, as it's high enough to cover them.

"How many on the inside?" Jordan asks

"Knowing the Capitol, probably not much. They think this is enough to keep anyone out without clearance." Katniss says.

"So. what's the plan here?" Janey asks.

"I'll take out the snipers on the roof. You four take out the guards at the entrance. We'll regroup at the entrance." Katniss says. The others nod, as Johanna quirks her lips

"I have a plan. Follow my lead." Johanna says stepping out from cover grabbing the guard's attention. Katniss fires two consecutive arrows into the chest of the snipers on the roof. The guards down below are too distracted with Jo to realize what's going on.

"Wait, you're Johanna Mason. You're wanted by President Paylor.." One of the guards says. Johanna twirls her Ax around in her hand, as the four guards approach her.

"No shit. But, I'm gonna have to ask you to move." Johanna says as Jordan, Janey, and Kelly sneak behind the guards.

"You're under arrest Mason." One says reaching for his cuffs. Johanna smirks, as he continues to twirl her ax around.

"Oh, you wish you could put those bracelets on me." Johanna says as one of the guards steps closer toward her.

"Turn around." The guard says, his tone sharp.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you." She says as the guard in front of her turns to see weapons aimed at them by Katniss, Janey, Jordan, and Kelly.

Katniss drops two of the guards with arrows to the chest, as Jordan fires two rounds into the abdomen's of the other two. Not a sound is made due to the silencer on Jordan's sidearm.

"All clear?" Johanna asks as she regroups on her teammates.

"Looks that way. For now. Let's find Underwood, and get out of here." Katniss says as Janey and Kelly hide the bodies in the nearby brush. They slowly approach the entrance to the power plant with their weapons still drawn.

Katniss pushes the doors open, and steps inside the building followed by the others. Jordan is the last one inside the facility, and shuts the door behind her. The main lobby of the building is empty.

"Find where Underwood is." Katniss says as she carefully walks around the dull room. The grey colored walls reminding her of what the Seam was before the revolution.

"Got something." Kelly says standing in front of a list on the wall next to the elevator doors. Katniss walks over to where Kelly stands, and looks at a white colored list hung on the wall. A list that details what everyone working in the building does, and where at.

"Austin Underwood, Level 4." Kelly says finding his name midway down the page.

"Good work. Let's get this done quick." Katniss says, as Johanna hits the elevator button to go up. The doors open a few minutes later, and they file into the elevator. Katniss hits the level 4 button.

The elevator moves up, and Katniss grips the metal on her bow tightly. She doesn't think they will face any resistance inside, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. The doors open moments later, and they all step out into the room that's in front of them.

Computers, monitors, and plasma screens are among many things in the room. High technology is all around the room showing the power supply for District 5 and the Capitol itself.

No one seems to be in the room. No workers, and no sign of peacekeepers. Katniss looks around before she spots a man in the corner of the room with a tablet. She holds her hand up to the rest of the team, and slowly approaches the man.

"Austin Underwood?" She asks holding her bow down by her side. The blonde haired man turns around on his heels, and looks at Katniss. His blue eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Wait, you're Katniss Mellark. What are you doing here?" He asks setting the tablet down on a small desk beside him.

"Here to see you. I hear you're somewhat of a genius when it comes to power grids." Katniss says.

"Um, yeah. That's my speciality. I help maintain the power for the District and the Capitol mainframe. Still doesn't explain why a woman of your status is here to see me." He says.

"I need your help. You know what President Paylor has been doing to the upper districts?" Katniss asks.

"I've seen bits and pieces of it. Those peacekeepers guarding the entrance have kept me on lockdown the past few weeks. Hence why I'm the only person here." Austin says pulling on the strings of his navy blue hoodie.

"Let me put it this way. Paylor is trying to strangle the upper districts like Snow did to the lower districts. She's taken people that mean a lot to me. I've put a team together to take her down. My reason for seeing you is simple. I want you to join us." Katniss says.

"I'm in. Sounds like the right thing to do, and I need some sort of stability." He says quirking his lips into a smile.

"Alright, good. Now, we need to move fast so Paylor can't track our movements. But, that's proving to be more and more difficult." Katniss says.

"I might have an idea. It's not permanent, but it'll buy us some time. I can cut the power grid off in the Capitol for a brief period of time." Austin says.

"You can cut the entire power grid?" Katniss asks.

"Yes, it won't take long. But, Paylor will know you either have me or Beetee. Since we're the only two that can do it. District 5 and 3 won't be safe." Austin says grabbing his tablet off the table.

"That's a risk we're gonna have to take. It's only a matter of time until Paylor catches on how we travel." Katniss says as Austin quickly puts up the Capitol power grid on one of the monitors.

"Woah, they've strengthened the grid since the last time I saw it." Katniss says as Austin taps away at his tablet entering lines of code.

"Yeah, Beetee helped Paylor do that after she was sworn in. I've never met the man, but I know how to work a power grid. No matter who created it." Austin says. Katniss nods, as Austin enters several more lines of code. He stops tapping on his tablet, as he looks at the power grid.

"Ready to go?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah, one more line of code and the power will shut off." Austin says.

"Do it." Katniss says. Austin nods, and enters the last code. Each individual grid shuts off one by one until the whole grid is black.

"It's done." Austin says as he shuts all of the monitors off in succession covering his tracks.

"Then, let's move. We don't have long." Katniss says as Austin follows her and the rest of the team out of the plant. In the back of her mind is how Paylor is reacting due to the lack of power. And, whoever she uses the scapegoat. It won't be good for them or anyone in her cabinet.


	10. Update

Hey guys, just a little update for you. I am currently working on Chapter 10, and I hope to have it up in the next day or so. I have made a Tumblr solely dedicated to this book and series. If you like, you can give it a follow:** .com**; I appreciate the support, and as always. Burn on.


	11. Chapter 10

The halls of the Presidential Mansion are quiet as several peacekeepers and Paylor's personal security force roam the halls. It's pitch black minus the candles on the walls. Something Paylor installed when she was elected in case something like this happened.

Caroline Stewart looks back to see the hall she's patrolling empty, and abandons her post. She takes a few turns, and enters the war room. Paylor uses this room to track the movements of Katniss and the team she is putting together.

Caroline is one of the undercover operatives inside Paylor's regime that is working for Taylor Bernstein. The other is one of Paylor's armed guards, Arden Kaustinen. Caroline looks around the room, and lights up the room with a match. Arden walks through the door moments later, and Caroline removes her peacekeeper helmet.

"Seems like they got Austin or Beetee." Arden says as Caroline puts her sidearm on the table.

"We've got some time, but not much. It's only a matter of time till Paylor gets the power turned back on. And when she does, District 2 is as good as dead." Caroline says. Arden gives her partner a questioned look.

"What do you mean by that?" Arden asks as the footsteps of peacekeeper boots ring out above them.

"Paylor is planning on firebombing them. To stop Katniss in her tracks, as she knows Katniss is of the helping kind. Gives her more time to plan for her." Caroline says.

"She's no worse than Snow ever was. Back to destroying whole districts." Arden says.

"If she wants to bomb 2, than she will. I'm hoping to delay it by a few days. The power being out helps us. That's why I asked you to meet me here." Caroline says looking over the plans for bombing 2.

"You always were the mischievous type Stewart." Arden says looking over the blueprints Caroline holds.

"Always." Caroline says as the door opens suddenly. They turn their head to meet Commander Pried, the head peacekeeper in the Capitol.

Caroline instantly curses under her breath as Arden looks at the man. Pried is like Commander Thread, expect a lot worse.

"Peacekeeper Stewart, Soldier Kaustinen. What are you doing in here? You don't have the clearance." He says, his tone sharp.

Caroline goes to speak, but grabs her sidearm and fires one shot into his leg. He yells out in pain, and hits a button on his gauntlet. Red lights flash everywhere, and a loud alarm rings out.

"Oh no. We gotta go. The peacekeeper force will be here any minute." Caroline says grabbing her helmet. Arden lights a match of her own, and sets fire to the battle plans on the table.

"Agreed, let's go." Arden says as they leave the room. They make a run down the hallway, as Caroline puts her helmet back on.

"This way." She says pointing to a long hallway near Paylor's office. The two run down the hallway, and are stopped in their tracks by a force of peacekeepers.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" One of them says. In a matter of seconds, Caroline fires several shots from her sidearm. The peacekeepers drop in seconds. 3 shots to the head.

"We need to get to Tigris. It's not safe here or anywhere in the mansion." Arden says shooting out a glass window near Paylor's office. The door to her office opens, and there she stands.

She says something, but the two have already leaped out of the broken window onto the grass. They hop up, and make a break for it along the road near the main gate.

Arden and Caroline use the cover of the long alleys along the main road for cover. They make their way out of the city square where peacekeepers are stationed everywhere. Checkpoints coming in and out of the square are mandatory for anyone in the Capitol.

No one gets past the checkpoints without identification. A process that Paylor stated after she was elected. Assuming they've been outed by Paylor, their id cards would flash red for treason. A risk they are not willing to take.

"Just stay close, and don't get spotted." Arden says as they cut through a small warehouse just outside the square. The power is still out, so it's easier for them to move through the city. The line of abandoned warehouses leads straight to where Tigris is stationed.

"Through here." Arden says as they cross one of the main streets. The lights are beginning to flicker in the streets.

"Power might be back on soon. We need to move." Caroline says as they reach the small building. Arden bangs her fist on the door a few times. Caroline faces the street with her sidearm drawn. The door opens, and Tigris stands there in one of her robes.

"Tigris." Arden says and the older woman gives her a nod. She lets the two in before locking the door behind them.

"What brings you here Arden?" She asks as Caroline sets her helmet down on one of the tables.

"It's a long story. But, we're undercover for someone trying to take Paylor down. And, our cover was blown. We needed somewhere to hide out for a bit." She says as Tigris keeps her eyes on Caroline.

"Of course, anything for a friend. Who's yours?" She asks.

"Caroline Stewart. This is Tigris." Arden says as the two exchange a handshake.

"Undercover as a peacekeeper. Takes some guts." Tigris says, and Caroline shakes her head slightly.

"I'll do whatever it takes to take Paylor down. Speaking of, you don't happen to have a SAT phone do you?" Caroline asks. Tigris nods, and reaches under one of the tables and hands it to her.

"Of course. I always like to be prepared." Tigris says as she goes to open the hatch that leads into her basement. Arden gives her a nod, and the two head down. Tigris shuts the hatch behind them.

"Need to let Taylor know what's happened." Caroline says as she dials the number Taylor set up in case she needed to be reached.

* * *

Back in the Presidential Mansion, Paylor slides a stack of papers off her desk in anger. The lights continue to flicker. She rubs her head, and one of her armed guards steps into her office.

"President, we have a problem." The man says.

"I know, we had two traitors in our mix. I assume working for Katniss and her so called team." Paylor says. The lights flicker some more, and the power cuts back on. The room lights up, and a smirk comes across her face.

"Prepare the hovercrafts. It's time this country sees what happens when you don't fall in line. District 2. Show them what it means to be aligned with this so called Revolution." Paylor says.

"Yes President." The man says before exiting the room. Paylor sits down looking over her plans for District 2. A sick smile creeping over her face at her latest plans.


End file.
